SasuNaru! 1
by ladedaperson
Summary: This is just a romantic/comedy of Sasuke and Naruto, I'm not sure where I am going with it but I think I might have something up my sleave! -


SasuNaru!! #1

WOOT!! My first story ever on fanfiction!! ZOMG!!

**Warning: **some of this may not be good to read if you are a child or a very smart person that will correct me at every moment u c, also I do not own Naruto (IF I DID, THE SHOW WOULD BE SO MESSED UP!! XD), another thing… this thingy contains Yaoi and possibly Mpreg XD

Also… Naruto and thoughs people kinda people are 15

No let's get started! Ok first off… Naruto and Sasuke have been a couple since 4ever now! YAYZ!! Naruto is in their bedroom (Naruto, and Sasuke live together -) and he is… uh-uh playing with dolls?!

Naruto: ok… u will be me! And u will be Sasuke! SMOUCHY SMOUCHY SMOUCHY!!

Naruto imitating Sasuke doll: I love u Naruto!

Naruto imitating Naruto doll: I love you too Sasuke!!

Naruto imitating Sasuke doll: I'm sorry Naruto but I have to go somewhere for five minutes and leave u all alone MWHAHAHAHA

Naruto imitating Naruto doll: NO-

Sasuke walks through the door

Sasuke: Hi Naruto-kun! Uh… what are you doing??

Naruto: UM UM NOTHING!! I WASN'T PLAYING WITH DOLLS?? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??

Sasuke: dobe…. You're lucky I love you.

Naruto: YAYZ, love you too!

Sasuke walks over to Naruto and gives him a big hug and a passionate kiss.

Sasuke: Well we better hurry up if we want to be on time!

Naruto: oh…? Oh ya! I know exactly what you're talking about!

Sasuke: no you don't, oh well I'll tell you anyways, we are going to Hinata's Birthday party!

Naruto: oh ya!! I totally remember now!

Sasuke: ok then let's go!

Sasuke and Naruto then go to Hinata's house where there is a whole bunch of people. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji are there.

Sasuke: Happy B-day Hinata, here's your present

Naruto: yep! Happy Birthday!

Sakura: YAYAYYAYAYYY!! SASUKE-KUN!!

Sasuke: ?

Sakura then LEAPS on to Sasuke and glomps him.

Naruto: HEY!! Get off my man!

Awkward silence….

Random person (maybe Shikamaru): Oh yeaaaah you guys are gay! -

Naruto: …

Sasuke: um- anyways…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!! Sasuke-kun!!

Sasuke: what??

Sakura: What are you doin?! 

Sasuke: um… nothing?? CAN YOU GET OFF ME THOUGH?!

Naruto: sticks out tongue at Sakura then goes and walks to go say hi to Shikamaru and Kiba

Sakura: Well-

Ino: Hey Sasuke what are you doing?? Are you and Sakura flirting?? That can't be! You are mine!!

Sasuke: psh… that' impossible! I love Naruto-kun!!

Sakura: I think I just threw up a little…

Ino: What's so special about Naruto? HUH!?

Sasuke: well, he's nice, funny, he cares about how I feel, and he's hot!

Ino: ew- that's gross…

Tenten: What are you guys talking about!? I can hear you across the room!

Sakura: we are talking about Sasuke and Naruto.

Tenten: Aren't they the cutest couple!!

Ino:…

Sasuke: thanks! Ya I'm sorry, but I'm gonna go and talk to my Kitsune.

Tenten: how sweeeet!

Sasuke goes to Naruto.

Naruto: Hi Sasuke!

Sasuke: Hi guys

Shikamaru: How troublesome

Kiba: What's up dog?

Sasuke: nuttin much… What bout you guys?

Kiba: Actually… Me and Shikamaru have been wondering about something.

Naruto: what?

Shikamaru: well we were just wondering, who in your relationship, is the man? If you know what I mean!

Sasuke: psh… that's easy! I am definitely the man! whispers to Shikamaru and Kiba what I mean is, I'm good in bed!

Naruto: over heard him geeze…

Kiba: so you guys do it Doggy style!

Naruto: O.o

Shikamaru: I think that is a little too much detail for me Kiba… what a drag

Neji: hey guys its time for presents!

They all walk to Hinata where she is opening her presents.

Hinata: okay first one is from… Kiba!

Hinata opens up present

Hinata: OMG!! This is awesome! I love the stuffed animal dog!

Sakura: open mine Hinata!

Hinata: okay! … um?

Ino: omg you got her x-ray glasses??

Then they all opened the presents and nothing really interesting happened… till they got home! ;D

Naruto: oh Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: yes my sweet-heart

Naruto: gives Sasuke a biiiiiig kiss

Sasuke: Come on, let's go to bed… hint hint


End file.
